


Furry

by Epic_7_Cringefics



Category: Epic Seven (Mobile Game)
Genre: Allegations, Comedy, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Friendship, Furry, Interrogation, Intervention, Pretty sure everyone's of age..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_7_Cringefics/pseuds/Epic_7_Cringefics
Summary: Basar's earned a sad ending to a great day :)





	Furry

The room was lively in the rented out dining hall Basar himself paid for in order to enjoy the evening. After a solid month of successful missions, revenue increase, and overall net gain for the guild, he had decided to spare a bit of the guild’s income in order to host an extravagant banquet in honor of his hard-working staff. Several tables were filled, and at the center of it all, Basar sat—wearily but happily nonetheless—surrounded by his compatriots.

“To Basar! May the guild prosper forever!”

“To the Basar Merchant Guild!!”

“Aye!!”

Clinking glasses of wines and liquors of both exotic and flavorful variety prefaced the eruption of laughter yet again as the hall carried on with their chattering. Gratefully, Basar rested his own beverage as he admired the sight before him. His closest confidants were the ones to join him at his own meal today, and even closer were those whose impact had made his life easier.

Rin was currently talking off the ears of both Cartuja and Silk, whom were respectively nursing and indulging in their own alcohol. While Cartuja, a beastman of great self-reservation and dignity, saw it fitting to behave while in the presence of his colleagues, Silk had already enjoyed far more sherry than she would remember tomorrow, and her hiccups vouched for it. Regardless, she was as attentive as ever as Rin recounted her services for the aid requested by that intriguing band of mercenaries under Aramintha who prowled the Land of Death.

They truly do get along well together, Basar thought to himself, smiling dearly at the group.

What snapped him out of his cheery stupor was how quickly the conversation’s true treachery seemed to unfold.

“See?” Rin grinned, taking another sip of her mojito. “He can’t help but agree!”

“I suppose the drinks help with that, isn’t that right, Silk?”

The young elven girl slouched upon the table as she returned the listless gaze of dreamlike euphoria to the leader of the merchant guild. She gurgled before finally speaking up in turn, and her question hung in the air for some time thereafter being spoken. “So is it true, sir? Are you a furry?”

It felt as if a hand suddenly wrapped itself around the elf’s throat, dragging its chiseled nails into his soft flesh as he processed the intent of the idea which the other three had presented. “A.. A what..??”

“You know, a furry.” Rin settled into her seat with another smirk, this one clearly much more vicious than the previous. “Someone who partakes in activities of the private nature with beastmen? Maybe even someone who desires to be a beastman himself?”

“Wha- Wha- Wait, hold on, isn’t that going a little too fa—“

“Come to think of it, there really was no true reason for spending time to assist me,” Cartuja wondered aloud. “You always talk about how you can spot a valuable investment when you see one, but that never really made much sense to me.”

“Mmmaybhe he meant an inverstment irn a different wayy..” Silk’s face was half-buried into the table as she drowsily added her two gold pieces to the conversation.

“N-No!! Never..!! I—“

“How lewd, Basar,” Rin tutted. “My father would never approve.”

Scratching his chin, Cartuja reflected. “Hm, I’ve been so caught up in taking care for my people that I haven’t put much thought into romantics. Perhaps another time, when I’m less occupied.”

At this point, Silk was asleep, snoring loudly as if she hadn’t just made an exceedingly embarrassing mess of things, both by knocking her drink over, and by exposing Basar in such a way.

No, not exposed!! He thought to himself, for clearly he was not a furry. He sat upright hurriedly to defend himself from the trio (duo?). “Now, see here! I’ve had no intentions of the sort! While I do not discriminate against other peoples, I offered both of you my aid in an effort to forge a friendship! Are we not more akin the likes of a family?!”

“Don’t use words you aren’t familiar with,” Rin sighed, cupping her cheek in her hand and turning away to nobody in particular. “Relax, we’re just having fun~”

“Were we?”

“zzZZZzz”

Basar sighed, slowly rising up from where he sat. “Well, if you must, then I insist. Enjoy your fun! I shall retire for now.” Ignoring Rin’s protests and Cartuja’s lost-in-thought analyses, Basar grabbed his belongings and headed home, alone. He stepped into the empty house, mildly appreciative that it would at least still be quiet enough to get some sleep before the others arrived.

He slowly opened his door, slipping out of his daytime wear and into a comfortable robe. Beneath the covers of his bed lay a large pillow with a stitched photo of Nonori at the top and an artist’s rendition of what her body may look like in her skivvies below. Basar had paid a great deal to have such a valuable investment made in secrecy. He snuggled up to his body-sized pillow waifu, rubbing his face into her “cleavage.”

“Oh, honey pie, you wouldn’t believe what nasty things the others were implying about my character.”


End file.
